Zo één als jij
"Zo één als jij" is een lied uit De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame waarin Victor, Hugo en Laverne zingen dat Esmeralda van Quasimodo houdt zoals hij van haar houdt. Tekst Zo één als jij (NL)= Parijs, de stad van de liefde van brandend verlangen Brand nu ook werkelijk op dit romantische uur Ergens ver weg in de nacht Gloeit ook haar hart onverwacht Zij kent nu een vent, zij gaat voor hem door het vuur Zo één als jij Is er geen tweede Zo één als jij Ontmoet een meid niet elke week Zoals jij lacht Is daar beneden Geen nummer twee Dat bleek, oh nee Er zijn er veel, die aan der hangen Hoe je ook kijkt Het is eenzelfde saaie rij Jij bent niet in een blik te vangen Ja, jij verrast Dus valt ze vast Voor een als jij Zo een als jij Wordt vast de winnaar Jij wordt de man Want jij biedt Net dat beetje meer Dus hartentroef Een Romeo Een echte minnaar Een Don Juan Het kan Meneer! Mooi lijkt de norm Niks aan het handje Maar mooi is saai En mooi gaat ook Zo snel voorbij Jij hebt de vorm Van een croissantje Meneer, ik wed Zij loopt weg met Zo een als jij Noem me wanhopig romantisch Maar Quasi, ik voel het Zij valt voor jou Als ze binnenkomt Krijg je haar hand Want.... Jij bent een brok Voor jonge bruiden Zij neemt de gok Valt als een blok Vertrouw op mij Zij heeft de klok Al horen luiden Dat gaat van oe la la Zij wordt jouw troela la Die dame ziet meteen Dat jij haar niet beleent Wie valt er niet Voor een als jij? De nummer één Een fenomeen Ze tekent voor Zo één als jij |-|A guy like you (EN)= Paris, the city of lovers Is glowing this evening True, that's because it's on fire But still, there's "l'amour" Somewhere out there in the night Her heart is also alight And I know the guy she just might Be burning for A guy like you She's never known, kid A guy like you A girl does not meet every day You've got a look That's all your own, kid Could there be two...? Like you? No way! Those other guys That she could dangle All look the same From every boring Point of view You're a surprise From every angle Mon Dieu above She's gotta love A guy like you A guy like you Gets extra credit Because it's true You've got a certain Something more You're aces, kid You see that face You don't forget it Want something new? That's you For sure! We all have gaped At some Adonis But then we crave a meal More nourishing To chew And since you've shaped Like a croissant is No question of She's gotta love A guy like you! Call me a hopeless romatic But Quasi, I feel it She wants you so, any moment She'll walk through that door For.... A guy so swell A guy like you With all you bring her I tell you Quasi A fool could tell There never was It's why she fell Another, was he? For you-know-who From king to serf To the bourgeoisie You ring the bell We notice every string there You're the bell ringer! When she wants ooh-la-la Then she wants you-la-la She will discover, guy You're one heck of a guy Who wouldn't love a guy Like you? You got a lot The rest have not So she's gotta love A guy like... ...you! Universum Categorie:De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame liedjes